


Attentive

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Issues, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Frigga and Jane are here too, M/M, Mishaps, No Angst, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, could be a Meet Ugly not sure, they don't have superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Tony suddenly remembered that this was weird. Why would he just get some random dude bacon? What was he supposed to say? "Hey, I've been listening to your conversations with your family for a pretty long time now and that just seemed like a hot argument, oh speaking of hot; you're hot and I heard that you're single and gay do you want to go out with me?"Ha. Certainly not.---Tony gets bored on his vacation and listens to this family's conversations. It gets even more exciting when the second and very good looking son joins them.





	Attentive

Tony Stark had always been a curious person. Curious and easily bored.   
  
The first few days of his vacation in Laguna Beach which Pepper had forced him to do, were really nice and relaxing. Until it got really boring because there's only so much swimming and bronzing one can take. He decided to stay nonetheless because he was sure that Pepper would beat him up if he came home earlier.   
  
To keep himself entertained, Tony had started listening to the conversations of a family. To his defense; they did speak pretty loudly all the time. Also they always sat at the breakfast table beside his and sometimes they were in the pool area when he was. It was so interesting to listen to them and Tony was trying to figure out the relationships between them.  
  
This is the construct of thoughts he had by the third day:  
  
Odin, the elder man with the greyish hair and his wife (whose name Tony hadn't found out yet due to everyone calling her "mother") invited their sons to this vacation.  
Tony was sure that he had heard the plural form of "son" but so far there was only one son. It was very obvious that he was Odin's son, the hair and the accent - oh yes, Tony believed that they had to be from Europe - except Jane. 

It wasn't hard to find out that Jane was Thor's girlfriend as they kissed a lot and shared other affectionate gestures. Also it seemed to Tony that Odin and his wife were very fond of Jane. Well, at least Odin's wife was. Tony thought that there was something slightly off about the other man.  
  
Tony knew that Odin and his wife's travel to the place wasn't very complicated whereas Thor (was that _really_ his name?) and Jane had more complications on the journey. Thor's long rant about airports and planes made Tony's head hurt after some time but it also got him to the fact that Thor and Jane must be living further away.   
  
Tony downed the drink he had in his hand and glanced around the pool area. He became slightly bored of the conversation the family currently had. It was about Jane's job in a lab - Tony had found it incredibly interesting at first but the effect had worn off and now he feared that he had to find a new family to "spy on" as nothing interesting was happening anymore.   
  
The engineer was about to get up and get a new drink or go swimming, he hadn't decided yet, when a new face came into view. And what a face it was.   
  
A lean, tall and overall gorgeous man strode with long steps towards the family and Tony sat up straighter. He prayed that the guy had something to do with them and wasn't only there to take them for a tour around Laguna Beach or whatever.   
  
"Loki!" Thor called, loudly as ever, when he saw the handsome guy and- wait, what was it with that family and their weird names? Well- Europe, Tony guessed.   
  
"Brother."  
  
Tony gasped. No way Thor and the hottie could be brothers. Not because Thor wasn't hot - he looked really nice, just not exactly Tony's type but whatever. But still- Thor and Loki were complete opposites. At least in their appearance.  
  
The genius couldn't stop staring at Loki as he was seemingly dragged into a hug with Thor and then shook hands with Jane, Odin and his wife.   
  
Loki had long, silky, black hair. Like _jet_ black, and it looked so good with the man's pale skin. Tony would bronze himself for another week if that man was with him.   
His face was pure beauty. Tony had to think of a class trip they once made to some boring museum. All Tony did back then was appreciate the pretty faces of the statues and now it was like seeing one of these faces again.   
He had sharp cheek bones that Tony instantly wanted to kiss and then there were these intense green eyes. Tony hadn't even have to look directly at them to see their brilliant color. He had the feeling that if the man looked into his eyes, he would melt away.   
  
The man wore black jeans and a dark green sweater despite California's heat. Wasn't he sweating under all these clothes? Tony thought about undressing him and then forced himself to focus on the family again.   
  
"We're glad you were able to make it here. Was the journey very strenuous?" Odin's wife asked. Loki was still standing and he didn't really look like he wanted to stay.   
  
"No, mother. It was fine. I am very tired though."  
  
Mother. Tony frowned. Well, yeah, if Loki was Thor's brother and Thor was the son of the woman, then Loki would be the son of her, too.   
  
"Come on, Loki! Let's have a drink and catch up. We haven't seen each other in such a long time," Thor said excitedly and smiled brightly at the other man.   
  
Tony observed Loki and could see him clench his teeth.   
  
"As I already said, I am tired and I am going to rest in my room for a bit. I am not opposed to eating together if you wish."   
  
Tony wasn't sure but he thought he heard the woman sigh. He watched as Thor's expression fell but he still smiled. Jane was occupied with her drink and Odin was staring at Loki with a not all too happy expression on his face.   
  
"That is alright, Loki. We will see you later," Odin's wife said and smiled a sympathetic smile.   
  
Loki smiled back, a small and forced smile, before he retreated and Tony kind of wanted to follow him, but decided against it.   
  
"God, this child. If he hates us all so much, then why did he agree to come? It would have probably been better without him," Odin claimed and rubbed his beard with a frustrated and annoyed look on his face.   
  
His wife put a hand gently over his and said, "Don't be so hard on your son, Odin. Instead be happy that he did come and you are able to see him."  
  
Odin huffed and shook his head, done with talking about Loki.   
  
A few minutes later the family agreed on separating until dinner and they dispersed.   
  
With them gone, Tony could finally focus on relaxing again. He laid down on one of the sun beds and even took off his sunglasses to bathe in the warm sunbeams.   
  
He wanted to, but somehow couldn't stop thinking of the family. It seemed like Loki wasn't really welcome by Odin but Loki also seemed like he didn't really want to be there.   
Tony had heard Loki saying "mother" and "brother" but he didn't say "father"- and god, why didn't they just say "mom" and "dad"?   
  
As already mentioned, Tony had always been curious. And right now he had so many questions.   
Who was Loki? Was he really related to Thor and Odin and the woman? Why did it seem that Odin didn't like Loki? What happened between them? Why was Loki three days late to the family reunion? Was Loki single?   
  
Questions Tony intended to have answers to, by the end of his vacation. 

Tony sauntered into the breakfast area of the hotel, ordering a coffee and plopping down on his usual place. He had a cozy little table for two people even though he was alone.   
  
He had spent the night with talking to his best friend Rhodey - casually mentioning the weird family he observed, maybe once or twice - and then he watched some True Crime TV shows and then he fell asleep at around 4am and now he was tired as shit.   
He didn't get up to go to the buffet for breakfast but waited for his beloved coffee.   
  
He was so tired that he almost didn't notice a certain beautiful black-haired man strolling past him to the buffets. Almost.   
  
Tony's head shot up and he looked at the table beside him. The table where the family always sat for breakfast. But they weren't here yet. Tony got up. Time to get food.   
  
He went to the buffet, knowing exactly what he wanted. (No, it wasn't Loki. Not right now, at least.)  
Tony always had one bagel and a lot of bacon.   
  
He quickly grabbed a random bagel and headed to the bacon pan. He licked his lips as he smelled the delicious odor of bacon and took the spoons you used for taking the food.   
He did not notice the man that was also about to grab the spoons and so their hands touched awkwardly and Tony immediately dropped the cutlery, making a loud sound as they fell to the ground.   
  
"Shit," Tony muttered and looked to the man who caused this mishap in his opinion.   
  
And oh God, he stared into these very green and very very beautiful eyes of the one and only Loki.   
  
"I'm so sorry," Tony began apologizing, not really sure what else to do since the other man was just glaring at him and oh, Tony felt his cheeks heating up.   
  
Loki only snorted, his face with an annoyed look on it and continued getting his breakfast, without bacon.   
  
Tony looked after him. What the hell? He picked up the spoons and gave them to one of the waiters before he decided to skip bacon too and only grabbed some jam for his bagel. 

It was a bit weird as Tony ate his bagel and Loki sat on the table beside him, gloomily eating his own breakfast. Tony kind of wanted to say something but the black-haired man hadn't been very talkative earlier so he figured that he wouldn't be now, either.   
  
Tony was reading some craftsman magazine when two other familiar faces appeared and sat at the table where Loki sat. Odin and his wife had already gotten their breakfast. They all said good morning to each other and ate in silence for the first minutes before Loki spoke up.   
  
"Where are Thor and Jane?"  
  
The woman answered, "Thor didn't feel good this morning so they decided to order a bit of bread and salad to the room and stay in."   
  
Loki nodded, shifting his attention to his food again when Odin spoke.   
  
"Loki, you could have brought a girlfriend here, too. Nobody would have minded. I am sure you have found someone by now. Why didn't you bring her with you?"  
  
Tony slowly chewed his bagel even though he wasn't even hungry anymore but he was really interested now. He tried to not stare too much but he could notice Loki's pissed off expression and somehow he found it hot. But honestly what about the guy wasn't hot?  
  
"Because, _father_ ," Loki drawled, leaning forward and looking at Odin as if he were Loki's prey, "I have told you about one thousand times that I am not interested in women. And I will never be. I am gay and I am also single and dearest father I would be utterly thankful if you would get that into your thick skull and stopped pestering me about it."  
  
Oh shit.   
  
Tony was glad he wasn't drinking his coffee in that moment because he would've surely spat it all over the table and wouldn't that be awkward.   
  
"Don't you dare speaking like that to me! I raised you, how dare you be this disrespectful?!"  
  
Odin had raised his voice and now not only Tony was listening to them but many other hotel guests, too and it was getting really unpleasant.   
  
Loki was about to say something, Tony was sure it was going to be snarky and full of menace, but Odin's wife spoke first.   
  
"Both of you, stop this immediately! You are breaking my heart with the words you say to each other," she said and when Tony looked at her he actually saw tears in her exes and God, now he wanted to hug her.   
  
"Excuse me, Frigga, but I will not tolerate this behavior towards me," Odin said and revealed his wife's name which gave Tony a weird feeling of satisfaction.   
  
The elder man got up, his breakfast only half finished. Frigga went after him and Loki was sitting there, alone, again.   
  
Tony looked at Loki and could see that the other man felt like shit. He wanted to do something but he didn't really want to go over there and talk to him as he was sure that Loki wouldn't really want that right now.   
  
Instead Tony found himself in the buffet area, getting some bacon onto a plate. He wanted to eat it badly but he thought that Loki could need that more right now.   
So he placed the plate in front of Loki who was just staring ahead.   
  
"What-?" Loki looked up, into Tony's eyes and when he recognized him from the bacon pan, he let out a soft sigh.   
  
Tony suddenly remembered that this was weird. Why would he just get some random dude bacon? What was he supposed to say? _Hey, I've been listening to your conversations with your family for a pretty long time now and that just seemed like a hot argument, oh speaking of hot; you're hot and I heard that you're single and gay do you want to go out with me?_  
  
Ha. Certainly not.   
  
"Um.. We kind of both didn't get bacon earlier, so here you are. Bacon is delicious and it always makes me happy and I think you'd look really pretty with a smile on your face and, um, I swear I didn't listen to your conversation, your dad was just kind of loud and man, I don't even know if he's your dad but Thor's your brother and he called Odin "father" so I figured that out and oh my god, I am talking too much. Enjoy your bacon!"  
  
Tony's face heated up and he put his hands over his mouth, _at the end_ of this embarrassing rant. And then he just walked away because if that just wasn't the most awkward thing he'd ever said than he didn't know either.   
He basically just admitted to having listened to them all the time and fuck, Tony hated himself.   
  
He also really didn't want to see Loki's reaction because chances were high that the other man would just throw the bacon in his face and Tony just wanted to disappear. He couldn't believe that he said that Loki would be _pretty with a smile on his face_. What was he? 12?   
  
Sadly, Tony couldn't see Loki who was actually smiling and eating the bacon the man had given him.

It was Tony's second to last day and he hadn't been in the pool area anymore and he also went to dinner super early, avoiding Loki and his family because no. Three days later and Tony was still ashamed.   
  
He was just heading to breakfast, taking the elevator to the first floor when the elevator stopped in the fifth floor. The doors opened and who stepped in?   
  
It was Loki, looking stunning as always with a white dress shirt and his black jeans.   
  
Tony thought about just turning around and facing to the wall of the elevator but that would have been too childish, even for him.   
  
"Oh, it is you," the man said in his damn smooth voice and nice accent and Tony cringed.   
  
"Um... yeah," the genius said quietly, looking anywhere but Loki.   
  
"You know, I think it is appropriate to say thank you. For the bacon. That was very... attentive. Maybe a bit _too_ attentive, but an appreciated gesture nonetheless."  
  
Tony frowned at the ground before he dared looking at Loki. The man was smiling at him. And was that a real smile? Because it looked like that and it was really wonderful.   
  
"So, who am I to thank for?" Loki wanted to know.   
  
Tony started grinning and he felt his confidence and wittiness slowly replacing his shame and shyness.   
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't listen to the waiters calling me by my name?" he asked with bright eyes and they got even brighter when Loki laughed at that.   
  
The doors of the elevators opened as they arrived at the first floor.   
Both of them stepped out.   
  
"I did not, no. So, would you tell me your name?"  
  
"Tony. Tony Stark. I am pleasured to meet you, Loki," the man said smiling and putting emphasis on the other man's name. After all, Loki never told him his name.   
  
Loki smiled back, just as brightly. "Loki Odinson, and the pleasure is all mine."   
  
"Wait! Your name is Odinson? Like "Odin's son"? No way!" Tony exclaimed, not able to believe that that was actually Loki's name.   
  
The black-haired man chuckled and nodded.   
  
"How about we have dinner together and I will tell you all about my family and then you tell me all about yourself?" Loki proposed, smiling a genuine and soft smile but the engineer could also see a wee bit of insecureness in these green eyes.   
  
Tony found himself nodding eagerly.   
  
"But won't your family mind?" he asked a bit worried. Fuck yes, he wanted this date but he didn't want to ruin the already weird family dynamics that were going on in the Odinson family.   
  
Loki shook his head and took Tony's hand which made the man shiver and feel like a teenager in love all over.   
  
"No. I told them I didn't feel good and they went to a restaurant without me. I decided to have dinner in the hotel's restaurant and even though I did not spy on you, I came to the conclusion that you are here on your own."  
  
Tony nodded again, already hoping for what Loki said next.  
  
"Would you like to dine with me?" the black-haired man asked, smiling and with a look on his face that said that he had already won.   
  
"Hell yes," was Tony's eloquent answer and they went to the restaurant together. 

They got into a long and intense conversation about literally everything.  
Loki told Tony how he often had fights with his adoptive father ("Of course you're adopted! How did I miss that?!" -Tony) and about his loud and outgoing brother and his lovely mother. He told him how they came here to bond or something like that ("I am overly glad that I bonded with someone else instead" -Loki, winking).  
  
Then Tony told him all about his own life; his work in the lab and how Pepper ("She is not your girlfriend, is she?" -Loki, frowning) had to force him to take a break and while he talked, Loki was attentively listening and even bringing in his own ideas for Tony's works in the lab.   
  
The genius was pretty sure that he had found another genius and he was also pretty sure that he was crushing on him, if not even more.   
He was about the happiest person when they went to Loki's room together and they didn't even have sex but talked endlessly as that was entertaining enough (okay, there was some making out and a few touches here and there.)  
  
Tony then gave Loki his number, of course and they decided that they could spend their remaining time together at the hotel. Well, at least the time that Loki didn't have to spend with his family.   
  
Or maybe he would introduce Tony to them soon, who knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> My family is Tony in this. We have so much information about this family even though we're still confused about whether Gerke is Gerold's son and Cornelia and Rainer are a fucking couple? Like wtf?  
> Also, Arne, who the fuck do you belong to?? 
> 
> Well, I hoped you enjoyed this! ❁


End file.
